


Spin Class

by Multifan_01



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Be Quiet, Body Wash, Clarke getting what she wants, Clarke is cheeky, Clarke using her acting skills, Demanding Clarke, Double Date, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fainting, Fluff and Smut, Hot, I owe you, Lesbians, Lexa is a tease, Model Lexa, Muscles, Nike - Freeform, One Shot, Orgasm, Otherkind of Workout, Passion, Sauna, Some Plot, Steamroom, Strong Lexa, Toned, USA Womens Football Team, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Workout, eventual love, naked, ranya, showersex, spin class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7278832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifan_01/pseuds/Multifan_01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot;</p><p>Clarke Griffin has the hots for her Spin Class instructor Lexa Woods - who she seems to think doesn't notice it but soon she gets a wonderful surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Spin class seemed to last forever. Clarke pushed down hard on the pedals, but didn’t have sufficient strength left to follow the speed of the music. She should have gone for that long hot bath instead of rushing to the gym again. She was getting too old for this kind of fitness regime. Though she was still only early twenties but she was definitely not as athletic as she was back in school. Clarke looked up and, through the drops of sweat raining from her forehead, caught a glimpse of Lexa’s strong arms. The instructors skin was soaked and her top clung to her body so tightly Clarke could make out her abs gleaming underneath. _To hell with that bath this is by far the best place to spend a Tuesday night._

“Come on, Clarke,” Lexa shouted, her voice brimming with authority, “try to keep up.” Clarke thanked whoever invented the spin studio for the current darkness she found herself in, obscuring the no doubt bright shade of red flushing her cheeks.

She sat in the front row, right across from Lexa – not her bike of choice but Raven decided to dawdle today in the shopping centre, making up excuses and missing items on purpose, Clarke gathered that it was because of the hot cashier girl. Thanks to her she’d arrived late at the gym and the only available spot happened to be directly opposite Lexa. Clarke usually hid in the back, cultivating her crush from a safe distance, but she had to admit the view up front was much better.

“Rise,” Lexa yelled dramatically and Clarke pulled herself up, clinging to one last flicker of will power, for a hill climb. Maybe she was just as bad as Raven, but at least her mild obsession with Lexa was increasing her fitness levels. She did, however, realise you couldn’t judge a woman’s sexuality successfully if you’d only seen her in workout clothes – the margin error was simply too big. Nevertheless, she had a good feeling about Lexa, even though she didn’t know much more about her than her name. she knew she had rock hard abs though, and triceps to die for.

A current of sweat trickled down Lexa’s forehead while the toned muscles of her arms bulged spectacularly as she tamed the imaginary mountain.

“Come on, team,” she shouted at the top of her voice, “one more minute and you’re free to do whatever you like.”

_Oh if only she knew what I’d like to do to her._

********

Clarke, weary of people this late in the day, checked if the steam room was empty. She inwardly chuckled when she saw the was no one inside because, in life, she had learnt, it’s small signs of good fortune like this matter most. Late night spin classes, for some reason, were quite a male affair. She’d only counted three other women in the studio – and Lexa of course.

This near to closing time the female locker room was almost deserted and Clarke let her back fall lazily against the damp chair, safe in the knowledge the steam cabin was hers alone tonight. She closed her eyes and immediately visions of Lexa’s sweaty arms and shoulders occupied her mind.

The strength and stamina they promised filled her with both instant desire and disappointment. Sure, Clarke had been lusting after Lexa long enough to acquire a more than acceptable body, but apart from the occasional polite chit chat before and after class, they’d hardly exchanged words.

Still, maybe it was wishful thinking, but Clarke did feel like she had some small signs to cling to. Not a class went by in which Lexa didn’t call her out – not an hour bestowed on anyone. Then again, maybe it was simply a perk of being a regular. They had exchanged appreciative glances in passing in the locker room, but it was Lexa’s job to train the gym’s members and guide them towards firmer bodies. So, basically, she was only acknowledging her own work.

Steam hissed around Clarke and condensation drops seeped down from the ceiling. She’d give it another minute or two and then head for her shower. At least Raven would be waiting for her at home and she could get a quick cuddle from her best friend. A soft thud caught Clarke’s attention and she opened her eyes. Seriously, she thought, someone’s really going to ruin my blissful solitude now?

“Hi,” a voice cut through the steam. Clarke couldn’t make out a face through the vapours but she would recognise that clipped low voice anywhere. Instinctively, she wrapped her towel around her chest, then changed her mind and let it slip to the side again.

“I thought you’d have perspired enough today.”

Clarke fixed her eyes on Lexa’s shape, which was becoming clearer by the second.

_Please drop the towel, please._

“There’s always room for more.” Lexa took the seat opposite her and unfurled the towel from her upper body.

Clarke swallowed hard and thanked all the heavens and the stars and all the gods she didn’t believe in. She tried to regain the composure she lost the instant Lexa had set foot in the cabin, but the heat enveloping her and the sight of Lexa’s bare breasts weren’t helping. She’d have to leave the steam room soon if she didn’t want to faint. Or maybe Lexa would resort to some inspired mouth-to-mouth if she did.

“You’ve been working hard,” Lexa said, her eyes focused on an area beneath Clarke’s face.

“All praise goes to this gym’s excellent instructors.”

Lexa flashed her a sly smile and Clarke couldn’t keep her eyes off her instructor’s magnificent shoulders. So close, she thought as a mild dizziness crept up on her, but yet so far away.

“I’m sorry, but I’ve been in here too long.” Clarke rose and had to steady herself against the soaked wall. “I need to get out.”

“Careful.” In a split second Lexa was by her side, her towel left behind on the chair. She supported Clarke’s arm and the firm grip of Lexa’s fingers around her bicep made her head swim even more. “Walk slowly. I’ll escort you out.”

Not that Clarke had a plan, but still, this was not the plan. What was the point of boasting toned muscles and a lean body if you nearly lost consciousness in front of the hot instructor? She let Lexa guide her out and sat down on the wooden bench flanking the cabin. She took a few sharp breaths and felt her strength return. Clarke had lost her towel along the way as well and Lexa towered over her, a worried look on her face and her body covered in nothing but sweat.

“I’ll get us some fresh towels,” Lexa said. “I’ll just be a minute. Will you be alright?”

Clarke nodded and watched Lexa scoot off around the corner, but not before getting a decent look at her well-shaped behind. The wall clock reminded her it was half an hour to closing time and Clarke was relieved to not hear any signs of other members in the changing room. All the showers were quiet and no locker doors were being slapped shut. She only heard the sopping sound of Lexa’s footsteps as she arrived with two clean towels.

“Thanks,” Clarke muttered, slightly mortified. At least she got to see Lexa naked, although not in the exact circumstances she would have wished for. “Time for a shower.”

“Take the cubicle across from me,” Lexa commanded in her strict teacher’s voice. “I want to keep an eye on you.”

Clarke was more than willing to oblige. The shower cubicles closed with glass shields from both sides and Lexa left hers ajar, inspiring Clarke to do the same. She set the tab to cold and the water was a shock to her system. Her nipples jumped to attention and blood pulsed through her veins. It was nothing compared to the effect catching glimpses of a showering Lexa had on her. A sizzling fire burned in Clarke’s belly. It was now or never. This kind of opportunity wouldn’t come knocking again anytime soon. Maybe the fuss Lexa had made over her was a pure act of kindness or plain professional concern, but Clarke believed it left a lot of room for alternative interpretations. Either way, she had the dizzy card to play again.

She gaped at Lexa through the crack in the shower doors, at the white foam sliding down her skin and caressing her taut muscles. Clarke had been vaguely aware of it before, but there was no more denying it now, something was throbbing between her legs and she had twenty minutes to do something about it. She wasn’t planning on doing it herself.

“Oh,” she yelped and let her back slam against the slippery wall, making enough noise to get Lexa’s attention. It only took Lexa two seconds and three long strides to reach her side, her hands planted under Clarke’s armpits and her eyes scanning Clarke’s face for signs of an imminent blackout. Clarke may not have to fake that dizzy spell after all.

Blood rushed to her cheeks as she took stock of the situation. Two naked women crammed together in a shower cubicle with no one else around. No, not just two women – Clarke cornered by Lexa’s strong arms against the wall, which was getting colder against her hot skin. Clarke couldn’t help but notice Lexa’s hard nipples, light pink circles standing out against the sun kissed complexion of her skin, like candy waiting to be licked.

“Shit,” Clarke whispered as she heard the door of the changing room swing open and then shut. Lexa put her hand in front of Clarke’s mouth, curling her long fingers across her jaw. “Shhht,” she hissed. “If we’re lucky, she’ll be in and out.”

Distance footsteps pattered about and Clarke prayed for them not to come any closer to the showers. Lexa fixed her emerald green eyes on Clarke, her hand still curved over Clarke’s lips. Water drummed down around them and bounced up over their feet.

_Things couldn’t get any wetter, oh wait, yes they could._

It wasn’t just the water from the shower seeping down her legs. Her entire body pulsed and throbbed, aching to be touched more intimately by Lexa.

Lexa still had one hand underneath Clarke’s armpit, but now withdrew it. She used it to shove the shower doors together and then gently ran a finger across Clarke’s collar bone. Her finger travelled between Clarke’s breasts, down to her belly. Whoever had come in was still fumbling with locker keys and Clarke heard precious seconds ticking away in her head. The presence of the other woman didn’t seem to faze Lexa, who took the opportunity to drive Clarke wild by skimming just one finger over her upper body. A nail trailed over Clarke’s abs now and she was grateful for the extra crunches her body pump instructor subjected them to at the end of every class.

Beneath Lexa’s other hand, the one still clamped over her chin, Clarke widened her mouth and ran her lips over Lexa’s drenched palm. Soon she was licking her fingers and sucking them into her mouth – at least it kept her quiet.

_Bam._

The unwanted visitor left the locker room and a heavy thud of the door was the signal for both of them to crank up the heat. Time was not on their side and the cleaners would be in soon. Lexa seemed to get the message as well and pushed her body against Clarke’s, finally lavishing her with the touch she craved. Before pressing her lips hard against Clarke’s mouth, she peered into her eyes one last time and the longing shining through them was inescapable.

Clarke felt her knees go wobbly again, only this time it wasn’t because her body couldn’t cope. Lexa’s hands explored her breasts and they had no time for soft strokes. Clarke’s nipples hardened under Lexa’s tugs and, instinctively, she spread her legs.

“Fuck me,” Clarke moaned. Lexa’s lips moistened her already soaked neck and her ears were right next to Clarke’s mouth. Clarke grabbed Lexa’s head and yanked it up to face her. “Fuck me now,” she repeated and thrust herself against Lexa’s hard wet body. She grabbed Lexa’s hand and pushed it down, unable to wait any longer.

“I need your fingers inside of me,” Clarke was ready to resort to begging to quench the lust dripping from her, flooding her inner thighs. Lexa’s fingers didn’t delay and slipped inside Clarke as if they were made for nothing else.

“More.” Clarke couldn’t stop herself. Lexa fucked her with two fingers, burying them deeper with every thrust. Sweat mixed with soap and lusty juices and all Clarke heard was water coming down around them and the sound of Lexa working on her pussy. Lexa didn’t need coaxing to add a third finger and when Clarke opened her eyes for a split second she could see how the strong muscles in Lexa’s arm bulged with every stroke.

Clarke dug her hands into Lexa’s wet hair and pushed her down. Not that she needed it to climax – she could already feel the orgasm building, tingling in her fingertips and toes – but she desperately wanted to feel Lexa’s tongue on her clit. Lexa dropped to her knees on the rubber shower floor and didn’t hold back. She started with one careful, almost hesitant flick of the tongue but soon transitioned into confident licks and nudges while her fingers continued to fuck Clarke to a screaming orgasm.

Clarke marvelled at the feeling of Lexa’s tongue dancing around her sensitive clit and increasing the tension in her body. She adored the tiny explosions her sexy spin instructor’s fingers caused to ripple through her blood. She wanted to lean against that cold damp wall forever and have Lexa go at her until her trained muscles would give up – not a thing Clarke would expect to happen any time soon. Lexa’s finger drove upwards inside of her, touching her in all her most sensitive spots and filling her until Clarke believed she couldn’t take anymore. The friction of her clit increased as Lexa sucked it in and out of her mouth between puckered lips.

It felt as if all her insides were collapsing, swallowing each other only to be spit out again with big joyous bursts. Every thrusts of Lexa’sfingers ignited a fresh round of swirling fireworks inside Clarke’s bones and a satisfying warmth swarmed through her. she clasped her fingers in Lexa’s hair as her body tensed and relaxed, first in big slow waves and then short intense ones. Clarke pushed Lexa’s mouth away from her clit and revelled in the strong, unrelenting strokes of her fingers deep inside of her for just one moment longer before pulling Lexa up and kissing her with all she had.

“Best wash up,” Lexa said, looking almost unflustered. She glanced at her waterproof watch. “We have five minutes.”

Clarke still stood panting against the wall and it felt as if she’d spend the last five hours in the cubicle, while, in reality, it couldn’t have been longer than ten minutes.

“I owe you one.” Clarke curled her fingers around Lexa’s wrist, not wanting to let her go just yet.

“Right here, next week.” Lexa pecked her low on the cheek, next to her lips, and slipped out of her grasp. Clarke couldn’t wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, go take a nice cold shower :P


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke repays the favor ;)

One week had past and it was finally Tuesday and Clarke was super excited – it was such a struggle to not tell her best friend Raven what happened last week but she wanted to keep it her little secret, well for as long as she could. It would only be a matter of time before Raven picked up something different about her. Clarke had desperately needed that orgasm – it cleared her mind of everything. Even her artwork had picked up and she knew for sure that she would make great sales this month.

Looking over at the time she rolled her eyes, she still had another hour to go at work before she met up with Raven and did their weekly grocery shopping which Raven would take home whilst she went to her spin class – if she had it her way she would skip groceries and go straight to the gym, perhaps wait in the sauna for Lexa. That’s if Lexa was already there – come to think of it she had no idea what her spin instructor did whilst she wasn’t instructing her.

_Or fucking me._

The thought sent tingles through her body and she could feel the butterflies swarming in her belly, she had prepared herself that morning, taking an extra-long shower to tidy everything up, not that she didn’t keep herself clean all the time but she wanted to be perfect for Lexa.

“Clarke, can you please label those items over there, they are on a clearance sale,” Miller said as he pushed past her to get behind the counter, “we need them done before Kane gets back, also put them in the container over there so we can push them out in the morning,” he began typing his passcode into the computer before serving the customer that Clarke hadn’t even noticed waiting patiently to pay for an art kit.

Nodding she stepped away and began marking every single item that was in the pile, placing it into the large container, it was boring but it gave her enough brain space to be able to picture what happened in the shower. The thought now caused her to feel overly wet. Biting her tongue, she could feel her breathing quicken as she thought about every single touch. If she wasn’t in public she would for sure be moaning. Instead she began an onslaught of dirty things in her head.

_Mm, I can’t wait for her hands to be all over me, those talented fingers to be inside of me, that warm tongue to flick over my clit, once, twice, oh three times and more. Yes, yes all of it. Everything, oh fuck._

“Clarke?”

Clarke quickly turned around when she felt a hand on her shoulder, Miller looked at her with a puzzled expression. “We’re closing up now, Kane said you can go home.”

Clarke simply smiled and went into the back to grab her bag, as she walked out Miller asked her a question that she was hoping no one would ask her. “Did you get laid or something?”

It wasn’t like the two of them didn’t talk about this stuff. Miller would always talk about the guys he met at the clubs, sometimes give her too much information but she was jealous that he was getting laid pretty much every weekend and instead she was at home eating ice-cream whilst watching reruns of friends. So of course he knew that she hadn’t been laid in a long time.

“Um. Yes.” She deadpanned before quickly pulling her jacket on and walking out of the shop, lifting her arm up to give him a quick wave. As she walked through the shopping centre she could feel her cheeks cooling down and she was thankful that the ‘Fun Arts Supplies’ shop was so far away from the grocery store because it gave her enough time to compose herself.

As usual Raven was waiting on the bench pretending to read her book but continuously checking out the – check out chick – who was quite attractive but looked a little younger than the both of them, perhaps still legal though, maybe eighteen?

“You know that you’re completely obvious, even an old lady would know what you’re up to,” Clarke whispered into Raven’s ear who quickly shot forward and made enough distance between them both, “Don’t fucking do that! She’ll think we’re together, God Griffin.”

Clarke couldn’t help but laugh out loud and as she looked over at the checkout chick she saw the girl shake her head with a large smile written across her face – as if she understood what had just happened.

“Fuck Reyes, stop being a creeper and just talk to her,”

“Can we just shop?” Raven said grabbing the trolley and pushing it through the entrance, Clarke couldn’t help but laugh at the fact that it wouldn’t matter if she whispered in Raven’s ear the brunette behind the register probably already thought the two were a couple, considering they were here together every Tuesday doing their shopping. But she wouldn’t tell Raven that because the girl would take forever to get through this and right now she just wanted to get to the gym to see Lexa.

“Alright, let’s be quick. I want to get to the gym early.”

“Yeah whatever.”

****

Raven slumped over the trolley as Clarke put the items into Raven’s car, she wished that the girl would give her a hand but she completely understood what was coming over her best friend.

“I can’t believe I went all – I have no idea how to speak – back there, like I’m such a cool head and can always pick up girls, usually it’s you who goes all stupid,”

Clarke frowned at the comment, if only Raven knew that she wooed her spin class instructor and the woman fucked her in the showers.

“Do you think that she thinks that I am dumb?”

Clarke simply shook her head and grabbed Raven’s shoulders, “Stop. Okay big deal you forgot how to speak properly but from what I could see, the brunette found it cute and was even stealing glances of you when you weren’t looking, just be yourself and ask her out or something,” glancing over at her watch she realised that she only had an hour before the class started which was plenty of time but she still wanted to get there a little bit earlier.

“I’ve got to go. Don’t stress.” She grabbed the vitamin water she had bought and headed off towards her car, when she was out of Raven’s sight she practically began running, she probably looked ridiculous but she didn’t care.

****

Entering the locker room, she looked at the influx of women that had obviously just finished a class and she knew that there would probably only be another four or so here, maybe less than that when her own class finishes. She began stripping down and changing into her gym clothes by the time she would finish she would have like 10 minutes to spare which she would use to warm up on treadmill or something.

The room started to become empty and when she looked around she realised that she was the only one left in there. _Oh now would be a perfect time as well._ And with that thought the door swung open and of course it was Lexa who was casually walking in, tonight she was wearing a tight red sports bra that was cut off right beneath her breasts, revealing her luscious abs, and tights that showed off her toned legs and oh so toned ass.

“Wow,” Clarke breathed out, blushing a little when she realised that she expressed her thoughts out loud.

Lexa casually walked towards her with a smirk planted on those beautiful plump lips. “So, did you come early today for a reason?” she placed her hand onto the locker and leaned in closer to Clarke which caused the blonde to rest her back up against it. “Well?” Lexa questioned, dropping her gaze down to Clarke’s lips, licking her own and averting her eyes back up to meet the blue.

Clarke was speechless and in that moment she knew what Raven felt like, she was completely brainless, totally making a fool of herself. Then all of a sudden she felt something completely different, that tingly feeling was back when Lexa ran her finger up and down her stomach, exactly the same way she had done it last week and she could feel the wetness pool between her legs, all though this time it had nowhere to go, it was such an incredible feeling and even though she’s was wet there her mouth was completely dry when she gazed into Lexa’s now obsidian orbs – the desire clearly evident.

“Oh,” Clarke moaned.

“Hm, no words needed I see, that’s why you’re here early,” Lexa licked her lips whilst her fingers spread Clarke’s folds and she listened to the girl’s breathing quicken at the delicate touch, she could feel herself becoming wetter but they didn’t have time right now, though that didn’t mean she couldn’t tease the blonde.

Pushing her hand down further she found Clarke’s entrance and slowly pushed two long fingers inside of her, giving her time to adjust before she began her movements, curling her fingers a little and rubbing against the front of Clarke’s wall.

“Oh my god” Clarke whispered into Lexa’s ear and the loud sound of the locker banging beneath her distracted her for a moment but she realised that it was her own movements, she was trying to find something to hold onto, so she moved her hands to dig into the back of Lexa’s neck.

Lexa placed her thigh between Clarke and used it to put more pressure to her movements and kept her pace nice and slow. She nuzzled into Clarke’s neck and started sucking at her soft skin, aiming to make a small mark that would easily be covered by makeup. Clarke exhaled heavily and moaned softly.

The warmth was amazing and this was the best pre-workout she would have but she felt bad because she owed Lexa and right now the woman was giving her another treat. She was about to grab a hold of the brunette and slam her against the locker and feel her wetness between her legs but the warmth disappeared and she opened her eyes to see Lexa smiling at her, bringing the two fingers that were just inside of her into her mouth, sucking them slowly.

“Mm, you taste so good.” She moaned before winking and slipping out of the locker room door.

****

Clarke took five minutes to compose herself before rushing out the door and walking into the spin class room. As she looked up at the clock she realised she shouldn’t have taken those five minutes because now she was late – again, exactly like last time, though the excuse was a lot better, not that she could share it with everyone else, but Lexa would surely understand.

“Clarke you’re late. Increase your resistance by two.” Lexa said as she sat up right on her bike pedalling slowly and keeping her face straight, like she didn’t just have her fingers inside the blonde and then licked them clean about five minutes ago.

Lexa smirked a little before placing that straight face on and staring at the back wall, the blonde was only two minutes late but it did mean she would have to take some time to adjust her bike. So they would now only get a 40-minute workout, which was still a lot of time. Once clarke was positioned correctly and she checked that the girl gave the knob an extra two clicks she pressed play on the music.

“Alright you know the routine, slow and steady, then pick it up when the beat drops,” she yelled out without using a microphone her voice was soft when she spoke but she was able to command it loudly when she needed to.

The music was soft to start off with but soon began to pick up the beat and she watched as everyone moved along with it, throwing out a few instructions here and there, but the moment the bass dropped she yelled out. “Asses off the seat, let’s hit this hard,”

She glanced over at Clarke and raised an eyebrow at the girl who was clearly gazing down Lexa’s top but also smirking at the comment that Lexa had just said.

_Mm, how’d I’d like to hit your ass hard._

“Focus Clarke,” Lexa yelled out and looked up to check the time again, she was enjoying the class as she always did but she couldn’t help but wish the time away so that she could be pressed up against the blonde’s body again. How she had been thinking about it all weak, her workouts had become a lot more intense, it was probably from the sexual frustration but she had chosen not to please herself because she was waiting for Clarke’s fingers to take her.

_Hurry up, I want to cum._

****

“Good job everyone, I’ll see you back here next week, remember stretch it out,”

Wiping away the sweat Lexa watched as everyone rushed out of the room and headed in different directions, some straight home whilst others decided to work out a little more, she would usually stay in the class and stretch her legs out but she noticed that Clarke headed straight to the locker room which she thought was silly because it would be a little busy in there.

Grabbing her gear, she smiled at the two young boys that were entering with spray and wipe to clean all the bikes for her – she was thankful that it wasn’t a part of her job.

Entering the locker room, she was surprised to see that it was empty, which probably meant that the other two women that were in her class were still working out or somewhere else within the gym. It was quiet and there was no sign of clarke, she started to think that maybe she missed her back outside.

But then her mouth dropped open when Clarke slowly walked out naked from the shower cubicle that they had shared only just last week.

“Are you going to join me or just stare at me?” Clarke asked raising one eyebrow a little, she was so pleased at Lexa’s reaction but she remained cool and turned around walking back into the cubicle.

Lexa quickly grabbed two towels and walked towards the shower door where Clarke was leaning against the tiled wall, she shook her finger “Uh uh, clothes off,”

Smirking Lexa stripped herself bare and tossed her clothes near her locker, she would fix them up later, she stepped into the small cubicle and went to pin Clarke against the wall but once again the girls finger shook in front of her, “Uh uh, turn around,” Lexa obeyed and turned around facing the wall, she winced a little when she felt the cold water hit her but then smiled when the warmth took over.

Clarke squeezed some body wash onto a sponge and began washing Lexa’s back, lathering the soap up a little more on her own body, she placed it against Lexa again and pressed her chest into the brunettes back and marvelled at the warmth they were now sharing, she moved her arm around the front and placed the sponge against Lexa’s collarbone, moving it around in circles, getting lower and lower, reaching her small beautiful breast, she rubbed the sponge over it before tossing it onto the wooden seat, instead using her hands to wash every part of Lexa’s toned body.

Lexa moaned when Clarke pinched both her nipples, the feeling caused her to arch her back.

Clarke pulled her in closer, one hand gliding over the flexed abs and going further and further, before another moan slipped from Lexa’s mouth when she felt fingers rubbing against her clit.

“Does that feel good?” Clarke whispered before nibbling on the small ear.

“Oh god you’re so wet,” she breathed out, her fingers applying more pressure to Lexa’s clit.

“Mhmm,” was all Lexa could get out, she focused on the beautiful movements that Clarke was pursuing but she needed more, they had enough time but she wanted more, she wanted to cum.

“Mm, make me cum,” Lexa slightly begged.

Clarke moaned at the words that came out of her mouth, she could feel the wetness between her legs and she wanted to make Lexa cum but the thought of teasing the girl was too good and she couldn’t help but be a little spiteful, considering Lexa had made her turn the resistance up.

_Don’t be a bitch Clarke, she fucked you last week when you told her too._

It all happened so quick and Lexa felt herself being turned around, she gasped when the cold tiles hit her back but smiled when she saw Clarke lowering herself, trailing her hands over Lexa’s body to get rid of the soap that was still there.

Looking down Lexa almost came undone when Clarke looked her in the eyes as she dragged her tongue slowly over her clit, she kept doing it, over and over again, keeping her eyes on Lexa the whole time, it was the sexiest thing ever, that eye contact was orgasmic but Lexa had to clench her eyes shut when she felt the finger push inside of her.

“Oh fuck,” she breathed out, slamming her head against the wall but focusing on the feeling that was erupting inside, she could feel herself getting close and she knew she wasn’t far from cumming.

“Keep going,” Lexa moaned loudly afterwards, her breath was becoming extremely heavy, and then Clarke slipped in another finger and applied more pressure on Lexa’s throbbing clit.

Lexa was seeing stars beneath her eyelids and she moved her hands to grab a hold of those tussled blonde locks, grabbing a handful as she started to cum, the obscenities began flooding from her mouth and all her muscles in her body began to tense up. She knew her walls were clenching around Clarke’s fingers and when she looked down she moaned loudly and slumped forward staring into blue eyes.

“Oh fuck, Clarke,”

"I'm cumming, yes oh god, yes," 

Clarke kept her position, looking up into those gorgeous green eyes that were searching her own, she slowed her fingers down and kept the pressure of her tongue against Lexa’s clit and waited for the clenching to ease, she wanted to let her ride the orgasm out longer than intended and she knew it was working from the way Lexa’s legs kept shaking.

She felt Lexa pull her away and upwards. Their lips crashed against each other and it was then that Clarke realised that they hadn’t shared a kiss yet. She melted against Lexa and moaned when she felt the soft tongue glide into her mouth, the played against one another before Lexa slowly pulled away. “You taste like vagina,” she chuckled, holding tightly onto Clarke’s hips.

“Yeah, lesbian problem, right?”

Lexa smiled softly a little confused as to what to do now, she squeezed Clarke’s hips. “Thank you,”

“I owed you,” Clarke said softly wrapping her arms around Lexa’s neck.

“So, is this going to be a back and forth thing? Or can I repay you now?” Lexa smirked, licking her lips a little as she dropped her gaze down Clarke’s body, taking all of it in and feeling the heat form again.

“It can be whatever you want,”

Clarke moaned when she felt Lexa’s hand glide over her hip bone and trail down between her legs, the long fingers passing softly over her clit before finding her entrance once more and pushing them in.

Lexa bit Clarke's neck softly before trailing her tongue up, whispering in her ear seductively, “This is what I want,”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do I get rid of the note at the bottom lol. It's always there on every chapter even when I don't tick the box. Help me! haha

Lexa held Clarke close as she deepened their kiss, they had been kissing for a full five minutes, no words had been shared between them. Lexa had watched the blonde walk in, dragging her eyes across the room trying to find her, but Lexa always managed to stay hidden, she liked surprising Clarke.

They had been doing this for a good five weeks now but tonight was going to be different. Well she hoped it would be different.

Lexa felt the hands on her waist tighten when she went to take a step back and she smiled into the kiss, “Mm,” she said twice before moving away from Clarke, “we can’t,”

Clarke frowned at the words and felt a little hurt by them which Lexa read straight away and pulled her into a tight embrace, resting their foreheads together.

“Not like that, it’s just I have a staff meeting, so we don’t have time,”

The frown was still on Clarke’s face, “Oh, you should have told me, I could have come in earlier,” she smirked running her fingers up and down Lexa’s back, staring into her green eyes, they were filled with something different – pure happiness.

Lexa leant in and kissed Clarke passionately, grabbing her hand and slipping something into it before stepping away and looking down at her watch. She could feel her heart pounding hard against her chest, she wasn’t quite sure why she felt this way, it wasn’t that much of a big deal but she was concerned of the rejection.

Clarke unfolded the piece of paper, reading it she opened her mouth and looked up at Lexa. “Is this your address?”

Lexa simply nodded with a small shaky smile. Clarke made her feel things she thought she could never feel. “I thought that, maybe, um we could perhaps take this away from the gym,” she began playing with her fingers and smirked as the thought popped into her mind, “My shower is a lot nicer, also there is a bath and a bed,”

“Well that sounds extremely inviting, so, would you like me to come over tonight or?” Clarke was now nervous but more excited in a way, she really hoped that Lexa would say yes.

“Tonight isn’t so good, but we don’t have to wait until next week,”

“Are you saying you want to see me more often?” Clarke smiled.

“Yes,” Lexa simply replied, she didn’t have enough time to play games, she needed to head to the staff room.

Clarke grabbed the black sharpie out of her bag and grabbed a hold of Lexa’s wrist, rolling up her hoodie sleeve and writing down her number. “Text me, whenever,” she smiled into the kiss that Lexa gave her and watched as the girl rushed out of the locker room, throwing her one last glance before vanishing. That beautiful smile would be planted in Clarke’s mind all night.

 

*********

“There is seriously something different about you!” Raven yelled out as Clarke walked down the hallway.

“You think?” Clarke responded, entering her bedroom and throwing the gym bag on the ground, she decided to not have a shower there due to the fact that Lexa wasn’t going to be joining her. Stripping off her clothes she threw them into a pile to clean up after she finished showering.

As she went to open the bathroom door she heard the vibration come from her bag and quickly grabbed her phone out, a smile spreading across her lips when she realised the unknown number was Lexa and added her number.

 **Lexa [9.57pm]  
** Hi. It’s Lexa (:

 **Clarke [9:57pm]  
** Hey (: how’d the staff meeting go?

 

Clarke shivered a little and decided to turn the heat lights on in the bathroom and sit on the edge of the bath as she waited for Lexa to reply but nothing was coming through so she figured she’d quickly shower and then check her phone afterwards.

 **Lexa [10:17pm]**  
Sorry was driving home. Hm boring.  
it would have been better if I was with you. : P

 **Lexa [10:20pm]  
** You don’t agree? Lol

 **Lexa [10:27pm]  
** Clarke?

 

Clarke jumped out of the shower and checked her phone, she laughed out loud at the messages but typed back before Lexa began freaking out, because she seemed to be on the verge of losing her shit.

**Clarke [10:29pm]**  
Mm. I wouldn’t make you bored.  
I was having a shower btw,  
hence the delayed response lol

 **Lexa [10:30pm]  
** Was it as good as a shower with me? :P

 **Clarke [10:30pm]  
** No. my fingers aren’t as good as yours ;)

 

 **Lexa [10:31pm]  
** Can I call you?

 **Clarke [10:31pm]  
** Yep (:

 

Clarke quickly pulled on her pyjamas, exiting the bathroom and yelling out into the hallway, “Night, Little Bird,”

Raven popped her head out of her own bedroom door, “Geez, why so early? Thought we could watch some walking dead. I miss you,” Raven pouted and began pretend crying, reaching out and grabbing a hold of Clarke’s arm, it was then that Clarke felt her phone vibrating and looked down to see Lexa’s name on the screen.

Raven checked the name as well and smirked letting go of Clarke, “Fine, have fun phone sexing it up with whoever Lexa is,” she casually shut her door and Clarke watched the light disappear under the door.

_Fuck, now she’ll definitely begin to ask more questions!_

Closing her own door, she flicked the light off and jumped onto her king sized bed, answering the phone at the same time.

“Hey,” Clarke whispered,

“Why are you whispering? Oh no please don’t tell me you have a girlfriend, or maybe a boyfriend lying asleep next to you?” Lexa questioned, joking but with a tinge of curiosity.

Clarke looked over at the empty space and sprawled out, “No, it’s just me. Pretty much naked in a king sized bed, I’m completely sprawled out. it’s amazing.”

“Sounds amazing,” Lexa responded her voice changing a little, it reminded Clarke of how she would speak in the locker room before she did something sexual.

_Hm, phone sex? I wonder._

“So why did you want to call?” Clarke asked.

“I like your voice,” Lexa smiled into the phone, she was spread out in her own bed as well, completely naked and wishing that Clarke was lying next to her, or maybe on top of her, or under her, either way she wanted Clarke with her.

“Is this a booty call?” Clarke half laughed after she asked the question, she was either going with phone sex or booty call, so she decided to take the leap and go after what she wanted most – being with Lexa.

There was a long silence on the other end and then suddenly Lexa spoke, her voice was full of desire and Clarke knew that if she was looking into those green eyes they wouldn’t be green, they would be obsidian black. She would more than likely cum at the look of Lexa like that.

“Your place or mine?”

Clarke sat up straight and looked over at the time, it was now 11pm and she had no idea what side of town Lexa lived on but right now she didn’t give a fuck, she wanted Lexa to come here but Raven was home and that could be really awkward, but maybe Lexa had a roommate.

_Breathe Clarke, don’t stress, don’t think, just do._

“Where do you live?” Clarke questioned, throwing on some clothes and grabbing her wallet and keys out of the gym bag.

“Two blocks from the gym, 8A Polis avenue,”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Clarke chuckled before continuing, “I’m like one block away from you,”

Lexa sat up right and began walking towards her front door to unlock it, “Well hurry, I’m waiting in bed for you,”

“Mm nice,” Clarke slurred seductively into the phone, opening her door and tip toeing down the hallway towards the front door, she opened it up and shut it quietly, practically running to her car.

Lexa smiled as she heard the engine start and Clarke talk quickly, “8A? I’ll be there soon,”

“Titus will let you in the front door, it’s the top floor and to the right, all the way at the end, doors unlocked,” Lexa instructed, her voice wavering a little as the nerves began to kick in, this was really turning into a booty call, but she didn’t intend on this happening and she hoped Clarke didn’t think that’s all she was.

“Okay, see you soon,” Clarke said ending the call before Lexa had a chance to respond, she was wasting precious time and needed to go to Lexa’s apartment before she freaked and changed her mind.

*********

Lexa rushed back to her room, placing the phone down and taking a glimpse of herself in the mirror, she had no clothes to straighten up, she was completely naked and thankful that she took the time this morning to tidy herself up, she always wanted to be at her best for the beautiful blonde.

She began doing small braids in her hair, before pulling the thick wavy locks into a messy bun and lying back down on the bed, she positioned herself but then re-thought it and positioned herself differently, it continued on before she heard the door handle click and her stomach lurched up to her throat and heat flooded into her cheeks.

_Holy shit!_

Looking directly down the hallway she spotted Clarke staring up towards her, there was enough light in both rooms for them to see one another unique eyes. “Hi,” Clarke whispered, slowly walking towards Lexa.

“Oh my god,” Clarke gasped as she looked over Lexa’s fully naked body, sprawled out across the bed, waiting for Clarke to take her to that wonderful place – orgasm land.

Lexa went to stand up, but Clarke pushed her down, the desire of having Lexa taking over her, and that dominant side kicking in once again. She began taking her clothes off slowly and smiling as Lexa watched each item come off. She was now standing completely naked in front of Lexa, the wetness between her legs slightly trickling down her inner thighs.

Clarke ran her hand down over her breast, rubbing the nipple quickly and trailing over her stomach before reaching her pussy, she slid two fingers over her throbbing bud, between her folds and slightly entering her hole, before moving back up; moaning loudly as she rubbed circles on her clit. “Mm, I’m so wet for you,”

Lexa moaned as she watched Clarke please herself a little, the sight was intoxicating and she could watch forever but she wanted to be the cause of those beautiful moans. “Come here,” she instructed.

Clarke shook her head, disobeying the order that Lexa just gave her.

“I thought you said my fingers were better than yours,” Lexa whispered, sitting up and moving closer towards Clarke. When she reached her she began trailing kisses along her stomach, and biting at the blonde’s hand that was still satisfying herself. Lexa was about to stand up and pick Clarke up but she felt herself being pushed down and Clarke came down on top of her, the wetness between the blonde’s legs rubbing on Lexa’s thigh.

“Can you feel how wet you make me?” Clarke whispered, biting Lexa’s small beautiful ear.

Lexa tried to move her hand so that she could begin touching Clarke, but the blonde’s reflexes were quick and before Lexa knew it Clarke had her arms pinned above her head. She groaned at the feeling, it was so hot but she liked being in control.

“You like being in charge, don’t you?”

Lexa nodded. Staring into the ocean blue eyes, moaning when she felt Clarke rubbed herself against her. “Let me touch you,” she breathed out, slightly begging the blonde. This teasing was wonderfully sexy but she wanted to take Clarke, she wanted to feel the girl’s body shake beneath her as her tongue flicked over her clit and her fingers curled inside, rubbing that sweet spot that would make her explode.

“I want to cum with you,” Clarke kissed Lexa deeply and pulled away, looking into Lexa’s eyes, hoping for an understanding of what she was about to do. Lexa’s eyes widened and she moaned at the thought. It was all Clarke needed.

Moving to the side of Lexa, she turned herself around and placed both knees beside Lexa’s head, she pulled each of Lexa’s legs up and spread them wide, giving her access to the girl’s wet pussy. Dropping down a little she quivered when she felt Lexa run her tongue between her folds. “Mmm,” Clarke mumbled before leaning down and pressing her tongue against Lexa’s clit, slowly moving it back and forth, the pressure getting harder with each movement.

“Oh, Clarke,” Lexa moaned between flicks that she was giving Clarke.

It was crazy to think that there first time doing 69 was working out, usually this position took a lot of practice until it was completely mastered, but it was like the two of them had been doing this all the time – perhaps they will from now on.

Lexa quickened her pace and moaned into Clarke’s pussy as the pleasure the blonde was giving her was making her own body quiver, it was like a double wham of ecstasy. Pointing her tongue, she flicked her clit wildly, moving back towards Clarke’s entrance and pushing her tongue in as deep as she could, Clarke bucked her hips forward but then rolled back into Lexa’s tongue.

“Oh, Lexa,”

“Oh, yes,”

“Ohm,” Clarke scrunched the sheets up in one hand, she could feel her stomach tightening and she knew she wouldn’t be far off if Lexa kept up with all these amazing movements.

Clarke brought her hand up lifting her mouth away for a second, sucking her two fingers before pushing them deep into Lexa. The muffled moan tipped her on the edge and she needed to help Lexa reached the same point. Her fingers began curling and rubbing slowly against Lexa’s wall as her tongue flicked slowly and thickly across the swollen clit.

Lexa pushed two fingers inside of Clarke as well, following the movements the blonde was giving her, she could feel that ecstasy at her feet and it was slowly running up her whole body, she placed free hand on Clarke’s ass and squeezed it tightly, a signal that she was almost there, Clarke rolled her hips in response, managing to muffle a moan.

They both breathed out moans and knew that it was time they both let go, Clarke tipped over the edge first, scrunching the sheet up underneath her, “Ohhh, fuck!” she yelled out, her legs losing all feeling and her body practically slumping on top of Lexa, but she couldn’t marvel just yet, she needed to attend to Lexa.

Pushing her fingers deeper and curling them more, did just that and Lexa was seeing the wonderful stars as she travelled through her orgasm, the words flooding out of her with no care.

“Oh, Clarke, oh my god, yes, oh you’re so, so,” Lexa breathed out each word, not being able to finish her sentence as her body quivered and floated away.

Clarke lifted herself off, adjusting her positon and slumping down on the bed, her head comfortably landing on top of Lexa’s chest. Their breathing was matched, heavy and quick. It was so peaceful as they both shared that wonderful journey, Clarke recovered first and began lightly tracing across Lexa’s toned stomach that was still clenched hard.

“Wow,” Lexa breathed out, placing a kiss onto the top of Clarke’s head. “I’ve never, I mean I have, but – I’ve never been able to cum, so, so easily,”

“You’re amazing,” Lexa finished off her thoughts and kissed Clarke’s head again, running her fingers up and down Clarke’s back.

Clarke looked up at Lexa, moving herself up a little so she could place a sweet kiss on her lips. “I’ve been wanting to try that position for so long,” Clarke smiled, running her finger along Lexa’s sharp jawline, “I want to try so many things with you,”

“Me too,”

Looking up at the ceiling, Lexa realised that they were laying across the bed still, so she lifted Clarke up and began moving over towards the pillows, pushing the blanket away and tapping at the pillow.

“Come be my little spoon,” she smirked, watching Clarke climb in and curl her body, making it easier for Lexa to position herself against her. Their naked bodies were filled with warmth, the feeling was wonderful and Lexa needed more of it, she wrapped her arm around Clarke, placing her hand on the full breast and pulling Clarke closer.

Kissing at her temple she moved her head back and inhaled deeply, the scent of Clarke was overwhelming and she could bathe in it.

“I like you,” Lexa whispered, biting down on her lip and hoping that she wasn’t overstepping what this was, perhaps she had read the signs wrong and all this was, was a booty call to Clarke, but usually cuddling doesn’t really happen.

Clarke backed herself up against Lexa – it was impossible to be any closer but she needed too, she needed Lexa to know and to feel the words that were about to come out of her mouth. “I like you too,”

*********

Beep Beep

Beep Beep

Clarke reached out to grab her phone, but when her hand came crashing back down and she hit the hard bed frame, she wailed out in pain, that was definitely going to bruise.

“FUCK!”

Beep Beep

Beep Beep

Lexa rushed into the room and looked down at Clarke, she was holding her wrist and rolling around in the bed. “Clarke, it’s okay,”

At that the blonde stopped rolling around and opened her eyes, “Lexa?” she rubbed at them and blinked a few times, adjusting her view and looking around the room, the memory of the night came flooding back and the heat flushed her cheeks, she had such a peaceful sleep that she figured that it was a couple of days since that happened.

“Are you okay?”

Beep Beep

Beep Beep

“Argh that’s my alarm,”

Lexa reached down and grabbed the phone out, handing it to Clarke. “Fuck, I have to go to work in an hour,” she said it casually but as she switched off the alarm and checked the time again, “Shit! I have to go,”

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Clarke sat up and kissed Lexa on the cheek, but the brunette wouldn’t stand up and move out of her way, she was trapped there, the panic flooding through her, she would need to go home and have a shower, get dressed and drive to work, it wasn’t far from her house but the traffic was ridiculous and she usually left a good half hour before.

“I made breakfast though,” Lexa pouted, slumping forward a little and blinking rapidly, like she was about to cry. “Call in sick, spend the day with me,”

“Wait, you don’t have to work?”

Lexa shook her head and looked at Clarke hopeful, praying that the girl would spend the day with her. “We can be lazy, have breakfast, watch movies, eat junk food?”

“Junk food? I’ll have to work it off,”

“I know a few ways of burning a lot of calories,” Lexa smirked, running her finger down Clarke’s collar bone and pinching the soft pink nipple. She couldn’t help but lick her lips with desire, the thought of her mouth covering the beautiful bud, her tongue tasting it, and her teeth nibbling it.

“Okay,” Clarke smiled, grabbing Lexa’s hand before it went any further and she got distracted from ringing her boss.

Lexa kissed her softly, running her thumb over the plump lip afterwards, watching her own movement before locking eyes with Clarke, “I’ll finish off breakfast,” with that being said she was out of the room and it was then that Clarke realised – Lexa was only wearing boy shorts, her chest still uncovered.

Dialling the number, she sighed before pressing the call button, it wasn’t like she hadn’t had a sick day, but most of the time it was because she was actually sick, not because she was naked in her spin class instructors bed, about to spend a day filled with, movies, junk food and sex.

_Mm, this is going to be an amazing day!_

“Hey Marcus, I won’t be coming into work today, yeah I’m alright, just not feeling good, terrible pains in the stomach, it’s not nice, yeah I hope so too, yep I’ll call you tomorrow. Thank you. Alright, bye.”

Before making any sound she made sure that the call was definetly ended and swivelled herself out, placing her feet on the ground and stretching out her muscle, she was a little sore but it was a different kind of sore. Reaching to grab her pants, she saw the shadow figure on the ground. “No pants,” Lexa smiled and turned back towards the kitchen.

_Okay, this is a little bit kinky._

Clarke walked out in a tight black shirt, with bright blue lace underwear on, she smiled as she caught the delicious scent of breakfast.

“Pancakes with chocolate sauce, strawberries and cream,” Lexa smiled, pulling the chair out for Clarke before sitting down in her own, Clarke smirked when she caught sight of Lexa’s side boob, she adverted her eyes and looked down at the beautiful creation Lexa had made.

“Nice design,” Clarke laughed. Lexa had designed two pancakes into breasts, using the cream as the areola and a cherry as the nipple. The chocolate sauce and strawberries were placed in the middle, ready for use of self service.

Clarke locked eyes with Lexa as she placed the cherry in her mouth, sucking off the cream seductively before placing it between her teeth and slowly biting down on it, dropping her teasing and just eating the fruit properly.

“You’re such a tease,” Lexa smirked.

“Says you, the girl that rings me up for a booty call, lies completely naked in her bed when I arrive, and then makes me boob pancakes in the morning,”

“Please, you wanted it to be a booty call, then you began touching yourself, whispering naughty things in my ear, taking my 69er virginity, and then playing around with a cherry,” Lexa said gently, watching as the heat rised in Clarke’s cheeks.

“Would you rather I play around with your cherry?” Clarke leant forward, just inches away from Lexa’s lips.

“Yes,” Lexa whispered closing her eyes in anticipation of the kiss but she opened them quickly to see Clarke sitting further back, bringing another cherry up to her mouth, repeating the same action as before, but flicking her tongue over it several times.

“Mm, your cherry tastes so much better,”

Lexa looked down at her plate, noticing the missing cherry that was now rolling around in Clarkes mouth. She leapt up and straddled Clarke – making the girl squeal when she began poking at her ribs.

“You’re amazing,” she whispered before biting the cherry out of Clarke’s mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So towards the end I began listening to Taylor Swift - Wild Dreams and it all just fell into place, the sweetness of it all. I love clexa so much! and I am having so much fun writing this fic, it's a little random and I surprise myself haha. Thankyou Kamloth for sparking the idea of the date scenario! Kudos to you!

Clarke looked at herself in the mirror, she frowned a little as she turned around a few times, trying to get the whole view of her outfit from angle. Lexa had arranged for them to go on a proper date, dinner first and then the movies afterwards.

Clarke was unsure of what she was wearing and right now she really wished that Raven was at home but the girl had left an hour ago, dressed up to the nine though she wouldn’t tell Clarke where she was actually going, instead pinching her ass and telling her to wear the tight denim jeans.

So of course Clarke listened to her best friend and slipped them on but she had gone through all of her shirts and still was completely unsure. It was just casual dinner but she wanted to look her best for Lexa – she wanted to impress her even though she knew she didn’t have to. A shirt popped into her mind and she raced out of her room and into Raven’s.

The white chiffon flowing singlet was hanging up in her wardrobe and she grabbed it, quickly heading back to her own room to slip on her white lace bra, she placed the top on and smiled widely. It was revealing but only a little bit and this sort of style was currently in and she knew that she wouldn’t receive any disgusted looks. Instead she was hoping that she would turn Lexa’s switches right on.

Clarke grabbed her black clutch and slipped on the cute white ballet flats, walking out to the lounge room and sitting in front of the window. Lexa was going to pick her up and Clarke found it so old fashioned but adorable. Whilst waiting she decided to put vibrant red lipstick on, smacking her lips together and checking it out in her phone. Taking a quick selfie as well and posting it to Instagram. It was then that she planned on taking a photo with Lexa tonight and sharing it with the world, she wanted everyone to know that she was Lexa’s and Lexa was hers.

Car lights caught her eye and she looked out the window, watching Lexa get out of her blacked out Mustang GT. Clarke didn’t know much about cars but she did know that the car she was driving was not cheap and she couldn’t help but be curious as to how Lexa could afford it. Nonetheless she was distracted by the beauty of Lexa, her hair was down and the curls were full, bouncing as she walked towards the door, she waved when she spotted Clarke looking out which caused Clarke to smile shamefully, knowing full well that she was caught out.

Opening the door Clarke felt so much desire, as she looked the brunette over and was overwhelmed by her perfume – but it wasn’t the bad overwhelming kind, it was beautiful and perfect, she could douse herself in it. At the same time, they complimented one another, “You look amazing,”

Lexa laughed a little before making it know again, “Honestly Clarke, you’re so gorgeous,” she stepped forward a little, placing her hands on Clarke’s hips and kissing her softly.

Clarke stepped back taking in Lexa’s outfit again, getting a better view now that she was in the light, she was dressed in all black. Tight black jeans, with a loose black chiffon buttoned blouse hanging over top, and a simple silver necklace that sat right between her cleavage, drawing attention to the red laced bra.

Clarke smirked whilst she grabbed the necklace, her fingers slyly running along Lexa’s revealed breast, “I like this,” she said looking down at the infinity pendant, placing it back down she ran her finger along the red lace, “I like this as well,”

“Well, that’s what I was hoping, perhaps I can show you more of it later,” Lexa’s voice was filled with lust but she quickly composed herself, clearing her throat before speaking again, “Ready for dinner?”

“Yep,” Clarke said grabbing her clutch and stepping outside with Lexa, she pulled the door shut, turning the handle to make sure it was actually locked. Lexa slipped her hand into Clarke’s and kissed the top of it as they walked towards the car, she watched as Lexa opened the door and she slipped into the leather seats, taking in that new car smell, the door softly shut and Lexa ran around to the driver’s side, sliding in and shutting her door, she pressed the button and the car roared to life.

“Whoa,” Clarke placed her hands down on the seats, the vibration of the engine running through her body, she laughed when Lexa revved the car a few times.

“You like it?” Lexa questioned.

“Fuck yes,” Clarke laughed again and felt the gravity move her further back into the seat as Lexa accelerated.

*****

It didn’t take long to enter the city and Clarke couldn’t help but feel famous as she looked out the window, watching everyone gawk at the car. Lexa pulled towards the kerb and the engine purred for a moment before turning off. She went to go open her door but Lexa jumped out and ran around to open it for Clarke.

“My lady,” Lexa smiled, bowing a little. She closed it shut and pressed the button to lock it, the sound was of course majestic. A few guys walked over and asked if they could take a photo and Lexa nodded at them. Clarke was confused though when they actually took a photo of Lexa instead of the car.

They all smiled and walked away from her, showing each other their photos that they got. “Uhm?” Clarke frowned as she questioned what had just happened.

“Long story short, I model for a sports magazine and I’m on a billboard,” she laughed pointing behind Clarke.

As Clarke turned around she breathed in too hard and began coughing, Lexa patted her on the back, laughing softly. “Are you ok?” she questioned the blonde, whose eyes had grown wide and the frown seemed to be permanently planted on her face.

Clarke couldn’t speak, she was gobsmacked, the billboard was huge, the girl she had been having sex with at the gym was practically famous, and it now dawned on Clarke as to why she was always wearing such great gym wear. “You’re a model for Nike?” she asked. Dragging her eyes over the image of Lexa, she looked amazing, the lighting had really brought out her defined muscles, and that beautiful smile was breathtaking, she was holding onto a Nike branded football.

“Ah, yep, I have my sister to thank for that, she trains the USA women’s football team,” Lexa smiled, rubbing Clarke’s back gently before taking a hold of her hand and walking towards the direction of the restaurant.

“Why am I only finding out now?” Clarke questioned.

“Well, we were too busy doing other things,” Lexa smirked, winking at Clarke. “But, that’s why I wanted to do dinner with you, a proper date – so we can talk and get to know one another more, out of the sheets, actually shower.”

Clarke smiled at that, it was true they didn’t really know much about one another, apart from the fact that they could always satisfy each other, and knew exactly what tipped one another over the edge when it came to an orgasm. Their relationship had started off completely opposite but it was still exciting as all hell. Getting to know Lexa was really starting to excite Clarke.

Clarke looked up at the giant sombrero and chuckled, she had heard about the famous Mexican restaurant but had never been there, actually now that she looked around the street she had definitely never been in this area, she would probably avoid it at all costs, calling it the ‘expensive area.’ Looking up she locked onto Lexa’s vibrant emerald eyes. “Please tell me you like Mexican food?”

“Of course,” Clarke said simply.

A small girl directed them to their table and Clarke couldn't help but laugh at how big the sombrero was on the poor girl’s head but as she sat down she laughed even harder when the waitress plopped one onto Lexa’s head only to then be surprised when she felt the weight on top of her own.

“Salud!” the waitress shouted placing two shots of tequila down on the table, smiling wide and encouraging both the girls to throw the shot back. Lexa had been here numerous amounts of times and knew exactly what to do.

Clarke looked down at the small pile of salt, the shot glass and lime, she cringed remembering the taste but felt the nudge “C’mon” Lexa chimed, licking her finger and placing it in the salt, she waited for Clarke to do the same, licking her finger in unison and then picking up the shot glass, “Salud!” Lexa cheered and threw it back, rushing to grab the lime, biting down and shaking her head as the horrible taste of the tequila made her shiver with sickness. Clarke practically did the same, though she reached out to rinse her mouth with water, coughing a little.

Most of the workers and patrons in the restaurant laughed and their small waitress showed them the photo she had captured on the polaroid camera, placing it down for them to keep. Giving them both a wide smile, “I’ll take that as a no to having another one,”

Lexa sat forward and grabbing the drinks menu, “Do you like sangria?” she asked Clarke, which the blonde nodded enthusiastically.

“Love it,”

“Can we please get the jug for two,” Lexa smiled, placing the menu down and opening up the food menu. There was a wide range of options, you could choose from singular meals, shared platters or combos. Number 18 was her favourite combo it had Enchilada, Taco’s and taquitos. Looking up she spotted the blue eyes staring at her intently, “What?” she asked, smiling and lowering the menu.

Clarke blushed, “Nothing. You’re just so, so perfect and sweet, so different to the strict Spin Instructor,” she laughed.

“Shh. Don’t tell anyone else, I still want them to think I am an asshole.”

“You could never be an asshole,” Clarke reached out and ran her fingers along the top of Lexa’s hand, there was so much warmth there and she didn’t want to lose that delicate touch.

“Do you need help with deciding?” Lexa asked, nodding in the direction of the menu she was still holding up.

“Uhm, nope. I’m going to go with combo 18”

“Are you kidding me?” Lexa chuckled, grabbing a hold of Clarke’s hand, slyly trying to pull the girl closer.

Before Clarke could respond the waitress came back and laughed at the two of them, “You know you don’t have to leave the sombreros on,”

“What’s the fun in that?” Clarke questioned, tilting hers to the side a bit.

It was in that moment that Lexa knew she was falling hard for this beautiful blonde that came – yes came out of nowhere into her life and she loved every single moment that she spent with her, whether it was making sweet love, exercising, watching movies, or simply having dinner together, she adored her more than anything. The feeling was magnificent and she never wanted to lose it. Pulling herself back to reality she ordered her food and took a tortilla chip from the plate, scooping a decent amount of guacamole onto it.

“Did we order this?” Clarke asked, doing the same and moaning a little when she placed it in her mouth, “So good,”

“No it’s complimentary. So, tell me more about yourself”

“What do you want to know?” Clarke cocked her eyebrow, giving her a small wink.

_I want to know everything._

*****

Clarke shared a lot about herself, right down to stories of when she was younger and all the fun things she did with her dad, how her mom was the strict one and her dad was the joker, that he would get Clarke to do silly things just to work her mother up.

It was so comforting to hear the stories – something that Lexa rarely heard of – a happy family – Clarke talked about her dreams of owning an art gallery and how she had a rough time through school with her mum trying to force medical school down her throat. Lucky enough her breezy dad came to the rescue. Though she wasn’t where she wanted to be yet, still working in an arts store but she was selling some of her own collections online which helped with money and paying rent.

“Okay I’ve rambled on about myself, what’s your story, apart from being a famous Nike model,” Clarke said before bringing the fork to her mouth and melting when she ate the Enchilada, the food was to die for, not to mention the sangria’s were going down like water and she could feel herself becoming fuzzier as the night went on.

“Ah, yes I’m a model, also a Spin Instructor, ah I love fast cars, hot woman, good food and alcohol,” Lexa simply responded, taking another bite of the taco.

“We aren’t on a speed date,” Clarke laughed, “Tell me more,”

“Hm okay, where to begin? My childhood story isn’t as bright as yours, but it was alright. My mum struggled financially to provide for myself and Anya, my sister but we understood why, our dad had taken all of her money, he is an addict and for some reason my mum would always let him back in. I guess she was hopeful. Anyways eventually we got out of that situation with the help of my uncle, who is amazing and so humble. He helped raise us and I’d say it was because of him that we turned out so, so driven I guess. My mum is stable now, she has a good job, I don’t see her that much though but I love her dearly, and I’ve never blamed her for anything because she did try her hardest. Ah and yeah, me and my sister are super close, I love her to bits! You’ll have to meet her, she’s kind of like me, a bit sarcastic, like dry sarcasm the kind you are unsure about. But she’ll love you.”

Lexa took a mouth of her drink, her mouth had become so dry from speaking so much and she was feeling a little flushed, a rush of panic kicking in when she realised how much she had shared and really hoped that Clarke wasn’t going to think less of her.

“Well your mother and uncle did an amazing job at raising you, because you’re absolutely perfect in my eyes,” Clarke grabbed a hold of Lexa’s hand, kissing it softly. The restaurant had died down a little, the early rush moving on but the next mid rush was soon to storm in as she watched the door continuously open and diners walk to their tables. It was then she spotted the familiar face and realised that Raven was heading directly towards them, hand in hand with a taller brunette.

She frowned when the taller brunette placed her hands over Lexa’s eyes, whispering in her ear. _The fuck?_ Lexa leaped up, swinging around and hugging the girl, Raven moved towards Clarke snapping her out of the death stare she was wearing.

“Relax princess, it’s her sister,” Raven chuckled, pulling the blonde into a tight hug, they hadn’t had one in so long and she didn’t want to waste the opportunity.

Lexa interrupted them, pushing the brunette forward a little, “Clarke this is my sister, Anya,” she smiled widely and watched as Clarke and Anya shook hands both warmly smiling and saying hi.

“Fancy seeing you here,” Anya laughed towards Lexa, taking a step back she was about to introduce Raven but Clarke accidently butted in, questioning her best friend.

“What are you doing here?”

“Oh she is nosey, isn’t she,” Anya deadpanned and watched as Raven and Lexa both laughed.

Lexa was right about her being dryly sarcastic and not knowing how to take it because Clarke slowly followed laughing but still trying to figure out if it really was a joke or if Anya was serious about the comment.

“Sorry,” Clarke said softly, hiding in herself a little more.

Lexa wrapped her arm around Clarke’s waist pulling her in tightly, “You’re so cute,”

Raven made a vomiting sound, smirking towards Anya who rolled her eyes and answer Clarke's question, “We’re on a date,” Lexa wasn’t surprised at all, she had heard about Raven but didn't realise that Clarke actually knew the girl. It was a funny and strange kind of situation; but no one seemed to feel awkward about it. Maybe house arrangements could be a little uncomfortable and she hoped that if Anya was going to sleep with Raven that it would be at her own house because it would be such a turn off to hear her sister - like that.

Clarke gave Raven a look and they both knew that there was going to be a lot of explaining and talking to do when they were both free. She knew it was time to share everything and she was excited to hear about how she met Anya because last time Raven was obsessing over the brunette at the grocery shop. So this was a complete surprise.

“I’m Lexa by the way,”

“Raven,”

They both smiled at one another and for a moment the four of them stood in silence until Anya grabbed a hold of Ravens hand, “Anyways we’re going to go to our table, should arrange a double date, one night?”

The three of them agreed to the suggestion, Lexa and Clarke sat back down at their table, smiling at one another, continuing to eat their food and sharing more memories. Lexa ended up paying for dinner when Clarke went to the bathroom, and she chuckled when Clarke wore her grumpy face the whole way back to the car.

They drove to the massive shopping mall, parking on the top level and walking towards the cinemas, hand in hand, it was the small things that made Clarke get butterflies in her stomach, like the way Lexa stole glances from her in the corner of her eye, or the way her fingertips pressed a little harder into Clarke’s hip when she wrapped her arm around her, the way her thumb rubbed along Clarke’s hand, or the soft kisses to the side of her head.

Honestly Clarke felt like a Queen when she was around Lexa. The woman worshiped her in such a loving way and Clarke felt so special, so loved, even though the word hadn’t been thrown out there, though it was still early days but Clarke was feeling something so undeniably incredible.

They ended up watch a Romantic Comedy, sharing popcorn, chocolate and a drink. Sitting as snug to one another as they could, Lexa’s hand placed firmly on Clarke’s leg and it was so hard to pay attention to the movie and not to one another, they would smile every time they caught each other out.

This night was amazing so far and Clarke couldn’t wait for what else was in store.

*****

Lexa jumped out of the car walking around to once again open Clarke’s door, she had been doing the action all night and Clarke blushed every time that she did it. Shutting the door, locking it and wrapping her arms around Clarke’s waist, kissing the soft spot on her neck as they walked together.

“You’re silly,” Clarke said, giggling at the way they were walking, though she didn’t want Lexa to let her go, it was such a cute embrace.

“Not as silly as you,” Lexa responded, biting softly and quickly kissing the skin again, her arms tightened around Clarke, her long fingers accidently slipping under the waistband of the tight denim jeans. Lexa smiled when she felt the small quiver. She let go when they reached the stairs, grabbing a hold of the small hand, squeezing it a little when they stepped on the veranda, the response was exactly what she wanted, Clarke turned around and gave her a questioning look before their lips crashed, their tongues quickly moving around, fighting for dominance, Lexa softly pushed her up against the door, her hands running over the toned beautiful body, struggling to work out where they were most needed. She had to touch every single part of Clarke, savour it all and remember every single part of her.

 Clarke fumbled with the door handle, the realisation clicking that she actually had to put the key in to be able to get inside, she placed her hand on Lexa’s chest, slowly pushing her away, so she could turn around and unlock the door.

Lexa took the opportunity to trail kisses down Clarke’s neck, whilst fondling her breasts softly, she pushed herself against Clarke, grinding a little, dropping one hand around and squeezing the perfectly shaped ass. “Mm, you’re so sexy,” she whispered into Clarke’s neck before sucking softly on it, marking her.

The distraction wasn’t helping her get the door open but finally she turned the handle and it clicked open, kicking it with her foot and placing her hand on top of Lexa’s that was pinching her nipple through the lace bra. “Follow me,” she said grabbing a hold of her hand and leading her towards the bedroom. Lexa kicked her foot backwards, shutting the door with ease. It slammed shut and she whispered, “Sorry,”

Clarke turned around as they entered her bedroom, slowly wrapping her arms around Lexa’s neck, looking into the now dark green eyes, she could look into them for the rest of her days. Lexa was exceptionally beautiful, she wanted to take this slow, really show her affection, show how much she loved tonight and how much she was starting to love her.

Their lips met again, the kiss was slow and passionate – their bodies both understanding each other, knowing what they both wanted. There was no fighting for dominance, they were simply submitting to one another.

Clarke slowly began unbuttoning Lexa’s blouse, pulling away from the kiss and locking eyes with her as she slipped it down her arms and the piece of item fell softly to the floor, bringing her lips back to Lexa’s she kissed the corner of her lips, before trailing along her jaw, down her neck, over her collarbone, cupping the girls breast and placing a small delicate kiss to the full mound, her other hand reaching behind to unclasp the bra.

Lexa’s hands worked into Clarke’s hair, the tugs being soft and gentle as she quivered with every kiss that was placed on her burning skin, she was so ready for Clarke to take her but this slow action was utterly beautiful. The bra loosened and she felt the straps fall down on her forearms, she released her hold on Clarke and let it fall to the ground, standing bare chested in front of Clarke, the soft glow of the moon casting enough light to see the beautiful blue eyes dragging her eyes over each breast, studying them deliciously.

Clarke stood up, grabbing the hem of her shirt and pulling it over her head, she took a moment to watch Lexa’s reaction as she reached behind herself and unclasped her own bra, letting it fall to the ground as well.

They both stood there bare chested discovering one another’s bodies intently.

Lexa unbuttoned her own pants slipping them down her legs, losing her balance a little but smiling up at Clarke when the blonde grabbed a hold of her. Somehow this had turned into an item for an item and she watched Clarke follow the same action, except she slid her laced underwear down as well and Lexa felt her mouth dry up. Clarke nodded her hand towards the red panties that she was still wearing and she chuckled a little, slipping them slowly down her legs, letting them fall the rest of the way.

The moonlight was smack ban in the middle of them and Lexa stook a small step into the light, giving Clarke a better view of her body, she reached out and grabbed onto the blonde’s hips, pulling her forward a little, tracing her fingers over the soft skin, counting the small beauty marks, they made Clarke – Clarke.

“You’re so beautiful,” she whispered locking eyes with the bright blue orbs, Clarke had those perfect readable eyes and Lexa could feel everything that they were telling her, it was such a happiness, so much love had been shared between them both. Lexa made the first move, stepping closer and capturing Clarke’s lips, she slowly walked her back towards the bed and gently laid her down, their hands tracing over one another, small squeezes here and there, Lexa ran her down across the tight stomach, and moved from one hip bone to the other, before slowly going down further, the whole time their eyes were locked, and she softly rubbed over Clarke’s throbbing clit, her long fingers slipping further down, she watched as Clarke’s eyes widen, a small smile spreading on her lips before the O shape took over and the beautiful sound of that husky moan broke the silence.

“Oh Lexa,” Clarke whispered, biting her lips as the movements stayed at the same slow pace but she was so encased in the moment that she knew she would come undone very soon.

This was so different to their previous sexual encounters, it was like they were two teenagers, discovering one another for the first time and taking it so slow, savouring every moment, every touch, every breath, every moan, every kiss.

“I’m so close,” she moaned grabbing a hold of Lexa’s bicep, the muscles flexing with every movement, she felt the firmness against her core now and she looked down to see Lexa’s thigh causing more pressure and they were moving against one another, the feeling of the long fingers rubbing against her wall and the palm of Lexa’s hand applying a delicious pressure to her clit tipped her right over the edge and she dug her fingers into Lexa’s back.

Breathlessly moaning. Looking into the emerald green eyes and seeing stars all around Lexa’s face – she was floating and Lexa was holding her there, making sure she experienced the best.

“I love you,” Clarke whispered in Lexa’s ear as the girl flopped down on top of her, kissing her neck softly, her breath tickling the hairs at the back of her neck.

Lexa smiled into Clarke’s neck as she heard the words, leaning up again she searched the blue eyes before capturing her lips with a small kiss. Suddenly she felt herself being rolled over and Clarke was now starring down at her, the thought of Lexa not saying it back scared her but she didn’t see any fear on Lexa’s face, instead it was full of love and she knew that Lexa felt the same way.

Her movements were identical to Lexa’s but she couldn’t help but suck the small pink nipples, her finger rubbing circles along Lexa’s wet clit, as she slid her finger down lower she smiled knowing how much she turned Lexa on was incredible she was dripping wet and it caused another rush of heat to Clarke’s still throbbing core.

“Mm,” Lexa moaned as two digits pumped inside of her, slowly moving in and out, Clarke’s thumb rubbing circles over her clit.

Her orgasm was such a shock to both of them, her toes curled up, the muscles in her legs tensing, and her stomach tightening as her body exploded. She moaned out loudly, pulling Clarke into a kiss, biting down on the blonde’s lip as they pulled apart again. As she caught Clarke’s eyes she smiled, “I love you too,”

Clarke leant down and kissed her passionately, rolling off her and lying her head on Lexa’s chest. Drawing small circles on her stomach, sleep quickly taking them both away.


End file.
